


soft at the edges

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Baking, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Rosleep, late night adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman and Remy celebrate Aromantic Awareness Week.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: fluffuary [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 23
Kudos: 97





	soft at the edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabel3710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/gifts).



> written for [Isabel3710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710), who suggested i write something for arospec awareness week!

"So," Remy begins casually, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen and taking a long sip of his Starbucks drink. "Is there a reason you aren't asleep, babe? It's almost three in the morning."

"I could ask you the same," Roman retorts, a smile playing across his face. "I just...I couldn't sleep-"

"You could have told me," Remy interjects, looking over his sunglasses. "You know I'm always happy to help you go to sleep."

"I know," Roman says. He fidgets, trying to wipe off a smudge of flour on his nose. It doesn't work. "I wanted to bake a cake." Remy arches one eyebrow. Roman's never been much of the baking type, not even when he's stressed. He's more likely to serenade himself in the mirror, going through his library of Disney songs (it takes quite a while).

"What kind of cake?" Remy asks, when no further information is forthcoming. Roman flushes, red climbing up his neck and spreading across his cheeks.

"It's silly," he says.

"No, it's not," Remy contradicts immediately. "It's obviously not silly if it's got you up baking at three a.m., bitch, don't try me." Roman laughs a little at that, adjusting his apron. It's red and gold, and proclaims in gilt letters "you can't have a bowl without a prince!"

"I wanted to make a cake for aromantic awareness week," Roman finally confesses. "But um...it's not going so well." He looks up, his eyes damp. "I uh, suck at baking."

"Well, it's your lucky day then," Remy says, breezing into the kitchen. With a snap of his fingers, a conjured apron flutters gently into place. This one has a coffee pot embroidered on it and the words "you wouldn't like me without caffeine."

"Why is that?" Roman asks dryly. Remy grins.

"I happen to be an _excellent_ baker," Remy says. "A _master_ baker, if you will-"

"Oh, stop," Roman says, laughing. "I get it, I get it. I wanted to make a mint chocolate cake. Because of the flag colors. Is that too weird?"

"Hey, it's the mind palace," Remy says. "We could make it literally any flavor we wanted. But I don't think it's weird, no, Romano. Sounds great to me. Let's get to it, shall we?"

It takes a bit to start properly (Roman really has made a mess), but all too soon, the cake is in the oven, and Roman's sitting in Remy's lap at the kitchen table, watching the timer count down.

"You're the best qpp I could ever ask for," Roman declares. "A knight, in fact, helping a prince out of a royal dilemma-"

"Don't be so dramatic, it's a cake," Remy says, then softens. "But an important cake," he concedes. "I take it we're decorating the top with the aromantic flag?"

"Yes," Roman says, nodding. "That part, I think I can do. I'm not that hopeless I can't put on frosting, right?"

"I've seen your previous baking attempts, if you recall," Remy says. "I'll help." Roman sighs, leaning into Remy's chest and settling against his jacket.

"Thank you, Remy," Roman whispers, a yawn interrupting him.

"As soon as the cake is done, you're going to bed," Remy says. "You look exhausted, babe. A prince needs his beauty sleep."

"Only if you come with me," Roman insists. Remy puts on an extravagant sigh.

"Oh, all right," he says, giving Roman an affectionate squeeze. "If you insist."


End file.
